Database management systems (DBMS) retrieve information in response to receiving queries that specify the information to retrieve. In order for a database management system to understand the query, the query should conform to a database language recognized by the database management system, such as the Structured Query Language (SQL).
In an OLAP (on-line analytical processing) environment or a data warehousing environment, data is often organized into a star schema. A star schema is distinguished by the presence of one or more relatively large tables and several relatively smaller tables. Rather than duplicating the information contained in the smaller tables, the large tables contain references (foreign key values) to rows stored in the smaller tables. The larger tables within a star schema are referred to as “fact tables”, while the smaller tables are referred to as “dimension tables”.